Talk:Suì-Fēng/Archive 3
Feng/Fon Eh... Sorry if this has been previously addressed, but... I know Sui-Feng (can't figure out how to do those characters on this new editor) is a code name, but with the change of the last half of Sui-Feng's name, is it still the 'Fon Family' (under her affiliation) or the 'Feng (with the accent over the e) Family'? .Seshat. (talk) 02:02, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, that is interesting. I hadn't thought of that. Should likely be Feng as it is meant to be pinyin. Ill let others chime in before I make a change.-- I say change it to Fēng. Was she Shaolin Feng before hand?? Meh why not change it if she took the name after her Grandmother?? [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 02:37, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Question... Should it be mentioned that Jakuhō is a compound word born from the on'yōmi readings of the two kanji that makes up Suzumebachi, as seen in Jakuhō Raikōben? --Reikson (talk) 18:29, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :We don't do language based trivia.-- Should we add how Aizen resisted her Shikai? Should we add how Aizen resisted her Shikai? Because I don't think I see it.Aty123321 (talk) 13:47, August 10, 2011 (UTC) No that has noting to do with sui-feng that part is already detailed in the altercation they had. Its the simple rule when fights are had among shinigami. Its the same as how ichigo couldnt originally stand against Kenpachi.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 14:02, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Soifon's Arm Hi guys, as I haven't been around much. I am not sure if the information I have is relevant or not. But in promotion of the next arc, Kubo has released a Pamphlet. The original pamphlets and translation can be found here. Significantly for Soifon, it includes the following information "The Second Division Captain, whose duty is assassination, lost her left hand during the battles at Karakura town. Thanks to the top healing skills of the Gotei, it has now been restored.". I know there are a lot of questions about Soifon's arm in Bleach Answers, so I thought I would put it here in case you guys wanted to include it in the article in some way to inform people that Soifon does indeed have her arm back and the only person with permanent limb lost from the Aizen ordeal is poor Yamamoto. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 12:26, January 19, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, I was going to put that up last night but I couldn't figure out how to word it or reference it. Do these little pamphlets we will be getting have an official name?-- ::It seems to say "Reaper & Reboot vol.1 Birth" at the top of one page, but failing that something to the effect of "Bleach section Shonen Jump Magazine Issue 8 (2012)" would do as well. I guess just stick it at start of the Lost Substitute plot section. 14:11, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Hell chapter I don't think sui-feng appears in the fourth movie but it is said on her page. User: Murcielago 83 16:59, April 2nd, 2012 (UTC) :Removed until such time such a thing can be confirmed.-- Bankai Since this lovely lady and a handful of other Captains have lost their abilities to use Bankai, should their Bankai's now be listed as "former abilities" - or at least have the fact they no longer have access to those abilities referenced somewhere in the abilities section? Igaram (talk) 23:56, June 20, 2012 (UTC) :No we wont be doing all that because it would be tedious and redundant, if anyone is following the story they know from whats in the plot section that they dont have access to them currently. Former Powers section are for powers that are simply gone for good and have been so for a extended period of time unless otherwise indicated or that have been stated to be gone for good. Rearranging entire pages so that it reflects something not likely to be permanent isnt necessary.-- Reference Contradiction Reference 126 states "The counter-poison ability has not been confirmed in the anime". However, reference 127, directly afterwards, provides a reference for said counter-poison ability, stating it to be anime-exclusive. Which one is correct?--Xilinoc (talk) 01:02, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Hm, it looks like you're right. The message is erroneous - there are multiple Episode 100 references throughout the article with similar statements. They should all be combined into one reference and given the proper footnote. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 01:49, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Missing Hakuda Technique Bleach Volume 38, chapter 330, page 17, Suí-Feng uses a Hakuda technique to send Ggio flying. In the Tankōban version, the last page of the chapter (the blank page with a character note or picture taken out of a specific scene of that chapter), Suí-Feng says that that technique is called "Tsuri Gaki", which Viz translated as "Hanging Persimmon". She describes the technique as "The technique of wrapping one's arms or legs around an enemy strike and using it as a pivot of attack", and that is was originally developed by Yoruichi. Should I send a request to the Translation Corner to get the Kanji and proper translation for it so we can add this to Yoruichi and Suí-Feng's pages, and make a technique page for it?--Yomiko-chan (talk) 20:48, February 18, 2013 (UTC) :We already have it, Kubo changed the name later in UNMASKED.-- :: He did? I thought that Kazaguruma was what she done to Ggio when Omaeda tried to saze her and Ggio tried to fire a cero at him. Either way, shouldn't we add Yoruichi as a user of that technique since that pretty much confirms it?--Yomiko-chan (talk) 23:46, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Far overdo BUMP.--Yomiko-chan (talk) 08:52, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Omission of romaji Yes, we all get it. "Suì-Fēng" is Chinese Mandarin. But that does not excuse the fact that this is a fictional character in Japanese media and that there's still a Japanese pronunciation of her Chinese language name, which is "Soifon" despite everyone's outright refusal to include that here because we want to be "correct" about this character's name. It's read both Suì-Fēng and Soifon depending on the language, and both should be included regardless of whatever some art book says is the translated version of this name. It's a Japanese manga FFS.—Ryulong (琉竜) 21:28, May 25, 2015 (UTC) I honestly cannot tell why everyone is insisting that I'm saying this character's name is "Soifon". I have said on many occasions here that "Soifon" is the Japanese romaji spelling of "Suì-Fēng" because pinyin is not used by the Japanese. Pinyin is an approximation used in English-speaking countries for Chinese text. The Japanese use a different thing all together which is why this character's name has a furigana reading for it just like Espada and Wandenreich and Arrancar and Fullbringer. All of those have kanji names for non-Japanese words and those pages have the furigana on them. Why is this one so different? Is it because there's some "sins of the past" to avoid referring to this character as "Soifon" because now we know the data book stuff? I'm sure in that same databook next to "Suì-Fēng" in English lettering there's "砕蜂（ソイフォン）", or maybe it's written as 砕蜂ソイフォン. "ソイフォン" is the Japanese approximation of the Chinese characters "砕蜂" just like "Suì-Fēng" is for English speakers. I don't know how to explain myself any clearer on this matter because it's ridiculous how obstinant this one Wiki is to having both "Suì-Fēng" and "Soifon" on one page.—Ryulong (琉竜) 07:18, May 26, 2015 (UTC)